Through Our Letters
by mrolympian
Summary: Jimmy Neutron has moved away, and hasn't seen anyone from Retroville in over 5 months. What happens when Jimmy and Cindy start sending each other Letters? will they dig up some old feelings for Each other?  Duh  J/C Fluff!
1. Sincerely, Jimmy

It finally happened. Mallord Motors closed down and Jimmy and his family all move across the country. Jimmy had left at the beginning of eighth grade. He had held a big going away party at his lab, and Carl, Sheen, Libby, and half of his school friends were there.

He was very upset when Cindy never showed up. In fact, ever since he told her in Mid August that he was moving, it felt like she was avoiding him. Him and Cindy had become best friends mid 6th grade while working on a project together.

Anyway, he moved back in September before school started, and now it was early December, and he hasn't heard from Cindy since. But it wasn't like he was completely out of contact with his old friends. He had called Sheen and Carl up a few weeks ago.

Sheen and Libby had gotten back together and Carl had finally asked Agnus(the girl he had been crushing on for months) out.

When Jimmy had asked about Cindy, they both grew awkward and tense. They told him how she hasn't been the same since he left. Without him, there was no one to compete with in school anymore, so she had stopped trying, and she had become a D average Student.

She still sat at there lunch table with all their friends, but she never ate, and she rarely spoke.

Jimmy's heart sunk when he had heard this news. She was throwing her life away. She had so much potential...

Anyway, he knew he had to get a hold of Cindy, and try to see what was going on with her. She never answers her calls, and she didn't have a Facebook, so he decided to get a hold of her the only other way he could; he decided to write her a letter.

_Dear Cindy,_

_How have you been? I know we didn't leave on the best of terms... But i have to admit, I've kind of missed you, Vortex. School is easy here, and I've already finished my homework for the year(my place of residence may have trained but I'm still, as you call me, Nerdtron). _

_People in Retroville had gotten used to my genius, and once you stopped teasing me, everyone else did. But here, im fresh meat, and everyone is a starving shark. Its worse then it ever was back home. Im bullied alot, the bullies break my inventions and beat me up, but it's okay. Im used to it by now._

_Well Cindy, I have to go... Here my recent school picture. Like my hair? Decided that i should get a new look for a new place. Hope you like it!_

_Sincerely, Jimmy_

I walked outside in the cold, December Snow, and dropped the letter in the Mailbox.

Now, I wait.


	2. Sincerely, Cindy

3 days later in RetroVille:

Cindy Vortex lay on her bed, looking at a picture of her and Jimmy on a 7th grade field trip to Retroland Jimmy had his arm around her and was smiling at the camera, and Cindy was playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

"Stupid, Nerdtron..." she muttered to herself.

She gently placed the photo back on her nightstand, careful not to bend or tear it. After all, it was her favorite.

she just starred at her pink ceiling, and thought. Most of her thinking sessions involved that big brained, fudge headed dork. This one was no different. She tried to convince herself she hated him... Hated him for moving.a

_That inconsiderate, big haired jerk. He left Carl and Sheen! His best friends! They were so sad when he left, Carl even Cried! _

She, herself, didn't care on bit that he was gone. In fact she said good riddance!

"Cynthia! You have a letter here for you!"

A letter? Who would send her a letter...?

she marched down the stairs, and grabbed the letter from her mom and grumbled a "thanks" and scurried back up to her room and onto her bed. She tore open the envelope impatiently and took out the piece of paper inside and began to read.

_Dear Cindy... Miss you... Nerdtron... Beat me up... New hair...Sincerely, Jimmy_

Cindy looked in the Envelope, and sure enough, there was the picture. She pulled it out, and it examined it. Jimmy's head had gotten much more proportionate to his body over the years, and his new hair wasn't the classic droopy swirl she loved but was shaggy and had some length to it, which she loved even more... Jimmy used to be cute... Maybe even handsome at times, but Cindy had to admit... He was kinda hot.

After starring at him for awhile, she realized that she may as well Write back... But only because she had nothing better to do... Ya that's why...

_Dear Jimmy,_

_I've been doing great!_(she felt bad for lying, but she couldn't let Jimmy know his moving affected her)_ The only bummer, is that without you here, I have no worthy competition! And really? You finished your home work already? Classic King Cranium! _

_Sorry to hear about the bullies... Clearly their just jealous. Who wouldn't be...? Your like the smartest person ever! Besides me, of course! _

_I'm surprised that you haven't blown up the town yet, with out me there to save your sorry butt!_

_Oh and to answer your question, your hair cut suits you wonderfully!_

_So, the real question is, how are YOU, Nerdtron? Good I hope! Here's the most recent picture I could find of me! Bye!_

_Sincerely, Cindy_

_P.S. I guess i kinda miss you too!_

Cindy read over her letter, and almost wanted to shoot herself. It looked like a cheesy lovey dovey-esq letter that Betty Quinlin would write. She really wanted to restart from scratch, but a quick glimpse at the clock told her the mail truck would be there any minute. She scribbled Down his address onto en envelope and place a picture of her inside and licked it close. She placed an Einstein stamp in the top right coroner, and ran outside and placed it in the mailbox. She skipped back inside, feeling more happy then she had in a long time, but couldn't really put a finger on why.

She sat on the couch and sighed.

She definitely hated Jimmy Neutron.


	3. Yours Truly, Jimmy

BANG!

Jimmy slammed shut his locker. He had just finished his last period and was getting ready to go home. He was about to put his binder into his backpack, when his eyes Lingered on the picture that was on the front. It was a picture of him and Cindy Vortex on a field trip to RetroLand in 7th grade.

He had remembered how it felt when he had his arm around her, it made him feel like there were Butterflies fluttering in his stomach, which was scientifically impossible, of course, because the butter files would be dissolved by the Stomach Ac-

"what ya looking at, Nerd?" said the voice that fought off his thought.

He turned around to see the school bully, Deven Mikawitz.

"Leave me alone, Mikawitz," Jimmy said, about to put his binder away "I have a bus to catch."

Deven snatched the Binder from Jimmy using his big, meaty arms.

"Hey, that mine! Give it back!" Jimmy said, trying to reach his binder, but Deven just kept pushing him off.

"Cute girl! Who is she, Neutron? And why is a horror like that with a lil shrimpy, loser like you?" he asked, laughing.

"She's no one, and its none of your bussiness! Now give it back!" Jimmy shouted, desperately trying to get it back.

"No one, huh? Okay you can have it back!" Deven took the picture out of it protective plastic on the front of hid Binder and he tore in two, then four, then eight, and then Sixteen. He sprinkled the remainders of the photo onto Jimmy's head and laughed.

"oh and by the way, you missed your bus." Said Deven, Smiling. Jimmy Turned to see the buses pulling out of the school zone.

"Deven, you moron! You missed your bus too!" Jimmy said.

"Nope ! I have detention!" and with that, Deven pushed Jimmy to the ground and walked off.

Jimmy got up, brushed himself off, and started on his long trek home.

Jimmy was very upset about that photo being destroyed... It meant alot to him. Jimmy started kicking little pebbles and to rock around as he walked and thank. He was thinking about that day they had at RetroLand last May...

_"Bwagh! Okay, children... LISTEN UP!" cried Ms. Foul. _

_"You all have to split into partners of two! And I don't wan any Trouble!"_

_Sheen and Carl had already paired up. Cindy originally was planing to be partners with Libby, but she had to go to her grandmothers funeral. _

_A couple years ago, Jimmy choosing Cindy for anything would have been unthinkable, but over the past year they had become close friends. In fact, It was a situation like this that started their friendship._

_"Hey, Vortex!" Jimmy said, with a slight amount of Excitement. _

_"what's up, Neutron?" she asked._

_"You wouldn't mind being my partner, right?" _

_"not at all!" Cindy said, a slight smile tugging at her lips. _

_"Cool!"_

_The two had made a pact that they had to go on EVERY ride at the park before they left, just to take advantage of the free passes they'd gotten from school. _

_in 3 hours, They had ridden every single ride in the park... Except one, that the two had both wanted to avoid, but also, deep down, wanted to ride the most._

_The Tunnel of Love._

_The two stood awkwardly in line. They were both fidgeting with either there hair or fingers in nervousness, because they were next up. When the Swan boat pulled up, Jimmy got in first, and offered Cindy his hand to pull her in as well. _

_"Thanks." Cindy muttered, her cheeks flushing a rosy red, and his did the same. The two sat down and the boat jerked forward. For half the ride, the two just made fun of how cheesy the whole ride was. _

_Then Jimmy looked up, and said, _

_"Oh look, Cherubs. How original."_

_Cindy followed his gaze, but couldn't see any little winged Baby's._

_"What are you talking about, Nerdtron? I don't see anything!" _

_"Right there! To your left!" Jimmy said. _

_Cindy stood up, trying to get a closer look, when the Swan Boat jerked forward, almost flinging her Over the edge, but Jimmy grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back down. _

_His arm never left her shoulder._

_"Thanks, Jimmy..." Cindy said, as she blushed._

_A few seconds later, ahe kissed Jimmy on the Cheek._

_"What was that for?" asked Jimmy, curiously._

_"You know... For catching me."_

_"Any time, Vor-... Cindy." _

_They shared a few seconds of silence, until Jimmy said,_

_"You know, there's a reason why your supposed to stay seated at all times." _

_Cindy stuck her tongue out at him, and Jimmy just smiled, as their Boat exited the tunnel._

_"Bulbey be take picture now!" said a voice coming from the boat in front of them. _

_The camera went "Snap!"_

Jimmy had always cherished that moment, it was also one of the best days of his life.

Jimmy hadn't realized how fast time went by thinking, and he found himself already walking through the door of his home, being greeted by Goddard.

"Bark Bark!" said Goddard, and nuzzled Jimmy affectionatly.

"Hey boy." Jimmy said, as he pet his robotic dog.

"Jimmy? Is that you?" Judy, his mom, called from the Kitchen.

"Ya, its me mom. I missed the bus."

"oh, okay. Oh! I almost forgot! You have a letter waiting for you on your nightstand!"

Jimmy's spirits lifted, and all he could think of was Cindy, and what might she had said in her letter back.

"Thanks mom!" he yelled as he ran up the Stairs excited.

He practically skipped to his room and slammed the door behind him.

He jumped on his bed and picked up the letter, and carefully opend it, trying not to make even the slightest rip.

He carefully pulled out the Letter, and read through it

_Doing great_(which he knew was a lie)_... Bullies Jealous... Smartest guy ever... Suits you... Picture... Miss you too..._

Jimmy sat their, analyzing the letter, like it was a cell under a microscope. Jimmy couldn't help but notice that she had dotted the "i" in jimmy with a heart. And then he rememberd that she had put a picture in with the letter. He took out the picture, and studied it. It was Cindy, alright. She was wearing a tightish grey shirt and a skirt. Her outfit reminded Jimmy of her SpecialGirl N-Men suit.

Her hair was down, which almost made Jimmy gasp. He had NEVER seen her without her Ponytail. Everything about her was so beu... Was pretty, but her eyes. Her eyes had this un-natural, dull ness to them. Almost like they were... Dead. Her once sparkling emerald eyes looked grey. This made Jimmy sad, and he felt uneasy.

After Jimmy re-read the letter once again, got up and went over to his desk to begin writing his reply to Cindy.

_Dear Cindy,_

_Im very happy to know that you are doing well(_Jimmy knew she was certainly NOT doing well, but for there friendships sake, he played along)_! And do my eyes deceive me, or did you really just admit I was smart? To answer your question, yes I am doing okay... But today wasnt the best. Devon(The bully I referenced in my previous letter) tore up the photo of us from RetroLand(remember that day?). He had taken it from my binder cover. Speaking of pictures... YOUR HAIR! I've never, in all my years of living across from you, seen it out of a pony tail! _

_When you write back, I want to know how RetroVille has been without me!_

_Love, Jimmy Neutron_

Jimmy read over his letter, and he was about to put it in an envelope, when he realized he wrote _LOVE, Jimmy Neutron._ Part of him desperately wanted to keep it their, but he didn't know why. The other part of him said to write something else. Unsure of what to do, Jimmy decided just to play it safe.

He erased _Love_, and replaced it with:

_Yours Truly, Jimmy Neutron_


	4. Yours Truly, Cindy

Cindy Vortex was, for one of the first times in her 14 year old life, truly and utter Lost.

She had thought she hated that boy, but recently, she wasn't sure. She found herself checking the mail every day, eagerly awaiting a new letter from Jimmy. She had felt so sure she hated him. Everytime she saw him, she had a burning feeling in her gut. Sure, they were best friends, but that didn't mean she couldn't hate him, right? Every time he would flash his trademark grin, her stomachs warmth would grow hotter. But that didn't make sense. She hated Eustace Strych, but she never got that feeling when his ugly face popped up.

Maybe she liked him...? No... Cindy's crushed on plenty of guys before, and this feeling was so much more intense...

Her thought was cut off by the sound of the mail truck pulling up. Cindy sat up excitedly. She couldn't wait to read Jimmy's newest letter to her. She flew down the stairs, and out the door. She walked over to the mailbox and pulled out a stack of mail.

When she walked back inside, Cindy tossed everything that want the letter on the floor. She sat on the couch and she took a second, just admiring Jimmy's hand writing on the envelope. She opened it, much more carefully this time, as if damaging the paper would bring about the end of days.

She slide the paper out and read it, devouring his words.

_Admit... Smart... Okay...Deven... Tore up picture..._

Did Jimmy really keep a picture of two of them on his binder...? That's so... Sweet...

Cindy felt that burning In her stomach again. She continued reading.

_YOUR HAIR!...RetroVille... Without me... Yours Truly, Jimmy Neutron._

Cindy studied the word _Truly Yours _intently. Underneath them, he had erased something, because some of the letters were still a bit visible, but she couldn't make out what...

_What could he have possibly erased? _Cindy thought.

_Neutron never misspelled a word. _

She put the thought aside as she reread the letter. Cindy felt awful about lying to him. She desperately wanted to tell him about how Her mom kicked out her dad and that they were in the middle of getting a divorce, and how Her mom had "accidentally"hit Humphrey with her car(she never did like him...). She also wanted to admit something else, but she couldn't figure out what. It was as if her heart felt guilty for doing something, but just like all of her other emotions, she pushed guilt aside, and walked downstairs, because she was suddenly aware that she hasn't eaten in a few days.

She went down stairs to grab herself a snack. She opens the freezer, and pulled out some chocolate ice cream and scooped it into a small bowl. She was about to stick hr spoon in when suddenly she realized how much the ice cream looked like Jimmy's old swoopy hair. It reminded her of the time she and the boy genius got stranded on an island together. That's when the burning feeling had started. She missed that island... It was the only thing in the world they ever referred to as "theirs".

Cindy liked the sound of that word... "Theirs"...

Cindy suddenly wasn't in the mood to eat anymore, and put the bowl in the sink and headed back up stairs to write her letter.

_Dear Jimmy,_

_Yes, I Think I'm old enough to admit your smart. And I'm really sorry about Deven... I Have that same photo, its on my nightstand. And... You ACTUALLY LIKE MY HAIR DOWN? Okay, I'm going to have to take back saying your smart, Because either your lying or your stupider then i thought. RetroVille has been the same without you. _(Screw It, Cindy thought, he deserves to know.) _Okay... That's not true. We all miss you. We miss your crazy inventions and how they somehow always ending put our lives in danger every time. RetroVille is just so boring now without its little boy genius flying around in his rocket, or accidentally shrinking the whole town, or Making Giant Plant Monsters. Taking underwater voyages to shipwrecks, turning into monsters, and having aliens attack from space. We miss you, Carl Misses you, Sheen Misses you, even LIBBY misses you... And... And I miss you Nerdtron... I miss you more then anything._

_Yours Truly, Cindy Vortex_

Cindy revised it, making sure that her grammar and spelling was correct, taking precautions so she wouldn't get teased by the perfectionist that was Jimmy.

She realized how sappy the letter was, but she really didn't care. This is how she felt and she was no coward.

She put the letter in the mailbox and went up to take a nap. She been sleeping 3 hour nights for months and she was exhausted.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out cold.


	5. Forever and Always, Jimmy Part 1

Jimmy Neutron paced back and forth. He was completely dumbstruck. He was a 14 year old genius with an I.Q. of a whopping, off the charts 210, and yet this situation caused his mind to go totally blank, almost numb with confusion. He had just received and read the newest letter from one Cynthia Aurora Vortex, and it left him… he didn't even _know_ how it left him… brain dead was the closest he could get.

_I Miss you more then anything._

Jimmy slammed his head against the wall, but immediately regretted the frivolous act, because he wanted to protect whatever brain cells that had survived after Cindy's bomb of a confession exploded in his head. 

Though his brain may have shut down, his heart was pumping faster and the metaphorical butterflies had floated back into his stomach.

"Goddard," Jimmy said, coming back to his senses. "Options."

Goddard's screen popped out, showing the dark green background, with bright yellow letters.

"**Stop Talking to Cindy."**

"No, I enjoy talking to Cindy…"

"**Act as if She'd Never Said it."**

"I can't just _ignore_ this, Goddard."

"**Admit that you're in love with her."**

"Haha, Goddard. Very Funny. Thanks for all your help." Jimmy said, his voice dripping with so much sarcasm, that he could have drowned it.

Goddard just shook his head at the stubbornness of his master.

Jimmy sat down in his chair, thinking. Though he would never admit it, even if Goddard was just a Dog, he almost liked that last idea… except Jimmy Wasn't in love with her! ...Right?

Perhaps asking his Dog wasn't the best idea… So Jimmy turned to the only guy he could trust, the only guy who might listen, the only guy who could help…

"Dad?" Jimmy shouted from up the stairs.

"I'm in the living room, Jim-Jam!" replied the voice of his father, Hugh.

Jimmy walked into the Living Room, nervous about what he going to ask. He spotted his Father shining his newest Duck, _Duckasaures Rex_, and sitting on the couch. Jimmy sat next to him, and watched his hand go back and forth with the rag he was cleaning them with.

"What did you want, Son?" his dad asked.

"Uhm… err… so there's this girl that I… I mean that my friend knows… and when ever I… I mean HE thinks about her, his stomach gets all warm, and fuzzy. What does this mean?"

Jimmy's father put his Duck up on the top shelf of his display cabinet, and he put all his Attention on Jimmy. Jimmy silently curse that he had such caring parents.

"Son, I don't believe I can help yo-, I mean your friend with this. I believe its best if they find out for themselves, because everything should become clear sooner or later, and I think your friend will understand what to do from there."

Jimmy was confused by what his father was saying, but he squeezed out an awkward "Thanks" and he marched outside, making his way over to the entrance to his new Lab, that was still under construction.

The new Labs Entrance was not in a club house, but hidden in a large boulder in his back yard. He knocked on the rock 5 times, and a DNA scanner popped out. Jimmy pulled out a strand of hair, and VOX 2.0 access Light turned from red to Green. The Rock Slit into two parts, revealing a stairway. Jimmy walked down the stairs with Goddard Closely behind him. The rock closed again, and Jimmy walked into the Vast Room.

His Lab was much bigger then the one in RetroVille. It felt especially big, because of how empty it still was. Jimmy needed to get his mind off Cindy, so he decided to get to work.

Jimmy looked around. He had gotten a lot done in the few hours he'd been down there. He'd made himself a new command chair, organized his Blue Prints in a new File Cabinet, and started a few new inventions. Jimmy also had set up a make shift living quarters in the back room of the Lab for when he worked late into the night, and was to exhausted to bring himself back into his house.

He nodded, and gave himself a mental pat on the back. He checked the clock to see it was already 1 am. He always lost track of time when he was working.

He sighed, and made his way to the living quarters, where he would spend the night.

Jimmy was suddenly very aware of how alone he was. He spent the days after school just thinking, or drawing up new inventions after school. He had tried to make friends with the kids at his new school, but no one liked him. He was looked at as the freaky, nerdy, weird kid.

He missed RetroVille. He missed his friends… he missed the adventures…

He missed Cindy Vortex.

He missed the Blonde haired, Green-eyed girl from across the street that forced him to actually _TRY_ in his academics, to make sure he was always above her in his GPA. The Girl who occupied every corner of his thoughts. The Girl he… he…

Jimmy never finished the thought, because he fell asleep.


	6. Forever and Always, Jimmy Part 2

**AN: THIS IS ALL JIMMY'S DREAM.**

_"There must be SOMEONE else I could work with!" shouted Jimmy to his 6th Grade science teacher, Dr. Hariss._

_"I agree!" Cindy said, with an equal amount of anger and desperation._

_"I'm sorry you two, but I've had enough of your constant bickering! Your going to learn to get over your pointless little rivalry the only way I know how!" Dr. Hariss said, with a certainty to his tone._

_"Were over it! See? Best friends!" Said Cindy, putting her arm around Jimmy's shoulder, both flashing fake smiles. _

_"My decision is final." said, before he made his way back to his desk._

_The moment he had turned, the two pushed off each other, and brushed themselves off, as if to try to keep away cooties. _

_"Wonderful. Im stuck with you, Fudge-Head." Cindy said, folding her arms._

_"It ain't quite exactly all sunshine and rainbows for me either, Vortex." said Jimmy, just as coldly._

_"Whatever. All I know is, you better not screw up. I need to get an A in this class." _

_"You do realize your talking to me, right? You know, Jimmy NEUTRON? The one created a rocket when he was 10 years old, and maintained a 4.0 since kindergarten?" _

_"You see! Its always 'Look at me! I'm Jimmy Neutron! Im so smart! Everybody loves me!' with you! Your such a show-offy, know-it-all jerk!" Cindy said, her voice starting to raise._

_"Well your always making fun of me! I never make fun of you!"_

_"Ya well that's because your a big, stupid haired, loser! And I'm to perfect to make fun of!" _

_"Now who's the show offy jerk!" Jimmy practically yelled._

_"THATS IT! One more word out of EITHER of you and you both get Detention for a MONTH!" Dr. Hariss screeched. _

_"Yes, Dr. Hariss..." They both said, looking at your feet. _

_The two sat as they listened half heartedly as Dr. Hariss droned on. Under the table, they had started having a childish little game where they were kicking each other. _

_BRINNNGGG! went the bell._

_"Okay class! That project on the reactions of different rocks and sulfuric acid is due on Monday! Have a good weekend!"_

_The halls were soon flooded with people, as they packed up their stuff to go home, and discussed weekend plans. _

_"Way to go, Nerdtron. You almost got us detention!"_

_"Oh I do believe that you participated just as me, Vortex."_

_"Whatever. You better be ready, because tomorrow I'm coming over to your lab tomorrow evening and were doing this project." said Cindy, very sternly._

_"Can't wait..." Jimmy said sarcastically, and rolling his eyes._

_The two went their separate ways. Jimmy couldn't help but feel just a little bit excited for Saturday night, but he wasn't sure why. Spending time, Alone, with CINDY VORTEX, was like spending a day in hell!... Right?_

_Whatever. He approached his two best friends, Carl and Sheen._

_"What's on the Agenda for today, guys?" Jimmy asked. _

_They both just looked at him, clicking their heads a bit. _

_Jimmy sighed, Clearly his lovable, but clueless, friends didn't understand what an 'Agenda' was._

_"What are we going to do today?" Jimmy asked. _

_"Sorry, Jim. Me and sheen got to get to work on that Science Project." Carl said, with a apologetic look on his face._

_"YA! Its gunna be awesome! Were get to melt the rocks with Acid!" Sheen said, in his very Hyper Active way._

_Jimmy just lightly chuckled, not wanting to burst his bubble that the acid won't MELT the rock. _

_"Oh well okay, see you guys around then." Jimmy said as he got on his bus. _

_"Bye Jimmy!" they both said, as they got on the bus that would take them to Sheen's house._

_Jimmy sighed. This weekend was going to suck._

_-x-_

_"Open up, Neutron!" Screamed the shrill voice of Cindy Vortex, standing outside his Rinky-Dink clubhouse. _

_Jimmy reluctantly pressed the red button on his control panel, that opend up the tube and allowed Cindy access into his lab. _

_Cindy screamed all the way down, until she hit the mattress under the tube. _

_"Bout' time you gotta mattress or some padding under that thing." Cindy muttered, as she stood up. _

_The blonde wanderd over to Jimmy, where he was tweaking with his Shrink Ray. _

_"Hey, Freak-Brain, lets get to work on this stupid project." Cindy said, impatience creeping into her voice. _

_"No need, Vortex. I have Vox running test inside the chemical testing room." Jimmy pointed over towards the room with big glass window, that once held the love potion. _

_"In fact, you may as well just leave. We both get A's and don't have to suffer through eachothers company." Jimmy said._

_"Ohhhhh No you don't, Neutron. You'll probably find a way to screw this up, just like you do everything else. Im staying to supervise."_

_Jimmy grunted._

_"Fine. Just don't. Touch. ANYTHING."_

_It took Cindy all of five seconds to disobey, and she fired the cheese ray, and turned a Purple Flurp can that was right bye Jimmy's head into a block of white chedder. _

_"CINDY! You could of just turned me into cheese! And I told you not to touch anything!" jimmy shouted._

_What did you expect, Nerdtron? Im BORED." Cindy said, with an extra Bratty emphasis on 'bored'. jimmy realized he wouldn't be able to focus with her here. He put his Shrink Ray down and asked,_

_"Would you like to watch a movie or something?"_

_"sure."_

_-x- _

_They were half way through some Jet Fusion Movie, when Jimmy decided he needed something to drink._

_He got up, and Cindy quickly said, In a bratty tone, _

_"where are YOU going?"_

_"I'm going to go get a Purple Flurp. Is that a Problem?"_

_"No." Cindy said, while blushing, feeling embarrassed for snapping. _

_"Hey Neutron!" she said._

_"what now, Vortex?" Jimmy groaned impatiently._

_"get me one too?" she asked, in a a shyish voice._

_Jimmy nodded and walked over to his fridge grabbed two Purple Furps from his fridge. When he handed it to Cindy there hands brushed slightly, and they both blushed. Jimmy sat down, but jumped right back up in fear when Cindy suddenly went,_

_"NEUTRON!"_

_He turned to look at her, to see that her Flurp had exploded all over her._

_Jimmy tried to keep from exploding with laughter. He let out a small giggle. _

_"This isn't funny! Help me clean up!" Jimmy threw her some paper towels to try to clean off her shirt. _

_"It's no use! Im soaking! Im going have to run home and change..."_

_"um.." Jimmy said, as he shifted from side to side. _

_"You can... Uh... Borrow one of... Umm... My shirts..." Jimmy said awkwardly. _

_Cindy just nodded, so he went and grabbed on of his spare Red shirts with the yellow Atom on the front. _

_He threw it to Cindy who took it wordlessly and went over to the bathroom to change into it._

_She walked out, a minute later wearing the shirt._

_"Its to big. And its itchy." Cindy sat next to Jimmy. Jimmy just looked at her._

_"What?" she said sharply, after noticing him starring._

_"Your... Like, sitting next to me."_

_"Ya, and? Im not going to sit in the Spilt Purple Flurp."_

_Jimmy just nodded, and they continued to watch their movie for another minute, before Cinsy said, _

_"Jimmy?"_

_"Hmm?" he said as he turned towards her. _

_"Thanks... You know, for the shirt and stuff..." Cindy said, as she shifted awkwardly in her seat._

_"it was kind of... Nevermind."_

_Jimmy was intrigued. _

_"no, tell me."_

_"why do you care?"_

_"Just tell me... Please... Cindy?"_

_She sighed obnoxiously._

_"Fine, i was going to say that it was kinda sweet." she tried to sound annoyed, but Jimmy could see a slight blush creep into her cheeks. _

_"Anytime, Vo... Cindy." he said, as a slight smile pulled at his lips. _

_She smiled back at him. _

_"Jeez, Jimmy. Does your Lab have to be so cold?" Cindy said, changing the subject._

_"Don't you have a heater or something?" _

_"No heater, sorry. But I have some blankets... Would you like a blanket?" _

_"yes."_

_Jimmy went and looked for the blankets, but only found one._

_He gave it to her and sat back down. _

_"where's yours?" she asked, noticing his lack of blanket. _

_"That was the only one. Im fine."_

_He said, as he held Hughes himself for warmth. Clearly he was freezing. _

_"we could... Share or something..." Jimmy nodded and under the blanket with Cindy, who sat only inches away. She smelled like Jasmine and other wonderous smells. He looked at her, only briefly, but he still saw it._

_"The pearl..." he whispered. If Cindy had been just a few inches away, she may not have heard him. But she did. She blushed, and graves the Pearl that was on a chain around her neck, and clutched it in her palm._

_"You... You still have it...?" he asked, surprised. _

_Cindy continued to blush and said, _

_"Well...ya. Im not going to just throw away a perfectly good pearl. Besides, you DID go through 137 oysters to find it..."_

_"you remembered that too? I thought you weren't really paying attention..." Jimmy said._

_"No! That was one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me."_

_"Cindy, what happend to us?" _

_"What do you mean, Jimmy?" Cindy asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew what he meant._

_"When we were on that island, we were so happy! We were getting along, we were... Friends!" Jimmy didn't think friends was exactly the weirs he wanted, but he didn't think to hard on it. _

_"I know what you mean, Jimmy."_

_They sat in silence for a moment, the only noise coming from the TV._

_"well... Maybe we could give it another shot... Being friends, I mean..." Cindy said nervously._

_"I'd like that" Jimmy replied, smiling._

_She smiled back. _

_The two sat together, and watched the rest of their movie in silence, both feeling like a million pounds was finally lifted off their shoulders. When the movie Finished, and Cindy decided it was getting late and it was time to go home. She grabbed her coat and put it on, heading towards the door._

_"So I guess you can just give me your notes on Monday?" she asked._

_"well, I was thinking... You know, now that were friends and all, we could like, hang out tomorrow, and i could give them to you then..." Jimmy shyly suggested._

_"ya... That would be just fine." Cindy said. _

_"Good night, Jimmy"_

_"you too, Cindy."_


	7. Forever and Always, Jimmy Part 3

ERRR! ERRR!

Jimmy awoke from his dream with a start. VOX 2.0's security alarm had started going off.

_**"Alert: Oncoming humanoid!" **_Said the monotone voice of VOX.

Jimmy tried to rub the grogginess from his eyes as he sat up.

_**"Alert: Oncoming Humanoid!" **_Vox's voice said again, but this time with more urgency.

"Okay, Okay! I'm coming!" Jimmy shouted, clearly very annoyed. He jumped off his bed and put on a change of clothes, which he kept a couple of inside a bin by his bed, as fast he could and ran into the main section of his Lab.

The Jumbo Screen was flashing a Bright red screen with white letters that just said _**"Alert!"**_.

"Vox! Show footage of back yard!" Jimmy barked.

About 40 feet above ground, a fake little squirrel popped out from a tree branch. The squirrels eyes were a video camera and Nut he held was a microphone, that sent footage of his back yard to the Monitor in the Lab.

"Ohh Jimbo!" The voice of his dad, Hugh, called. On the screen, Jimmy watched as his dad wandered around calling his name.

Jimmy ran up the stairs and out the entrance of his Lab (aka, the rock).

"Over here Dad!" Jimmy shouted. His dad spun around to face him.

"Their you are, Jim-Jam! Your mom wanted me to tell you that Breakfast is Ready!"

jimmy followed his father through the back door and into the Kitchen.

Jimmy sat down at the Table, and his mother put a plate in front of were pancakes that looked like Einstein, with hair made out of whip cream, eyes made out of little slices of partially melted butter with Chocolate Chips on the top, a nose made out of a cherry, and eye brows and a smile made out of Bacon.

"One Einstein pancake, for my little boy genius, and one Big Duck for my Quacky Husband!" Judy said, Smiling.

"Thanks Sugar Booger!" His father said, diving in. Jimmy just looked at the pancake, thinking of his dream. He dreamed of the day him and Cindy first became friends, and it made him sad. He _really _missed that abrasive, but some times sweet, Assertive, but sometimes adorable, Big green eyed best friend of his.

Jimmy's mother, sensing something was wrong, asked

"Jimmy, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your food, and I made your favorite!"

Hugh looked at his son and nodded. He understood what must have been happening, from there talk yesterday afternoon.

"Hey Mom? I'm not real hungry, I think I'm going to go back to bed."

His mother sighed and nodded, and tossed his pancake in the trash.

-x-

Jimmy paced back and forth, something he'd been doing a lot lately. He started tapping the eraser of the pencil on his forehead, and he shut his eyes.

"Think... Think... THINK..." Jimmy muttered to himself. Images of Cindy's letter, the Time they spent on "Their" island, the day they became best friends, and all the times they almost kissed and DID kiss circled around in Jimmy's head.

He understood now.

"Brain Blast!" He shouted, jumping into his desk chair, ready to write. His heart was racing and the "butterflies" were back. He was writing as fast as he could, afraid that if he stopped for a second, he would lose his courage.

_Dear Cindy,_

_I can't do this anymore. I'm living in the dark. Your letters are one of the only things keeping me sane. Life here is lonely and awful. There's no one here who understands me... Understands me the way you do. I have finally figured everything out. I am ready to admit something that I've been wanting to tell you for a very, VERY long time. Cynthia Aurora Vortex, I need you. I need you In my life. That is why in 5 days, as soon as I finish making repairs to my Rocket, I'm coming to RetroVille, to see you, whether you like it or not._

_Forever and Always, Jimmy_

Jimmy did the mailing procedures and threw the letter into the mailbox, as fast as he could. It was weird. Jimmy was having the strongest adrenaline rush he's ever had(well, maybe except for when he was on that game show trying to save the world) and all he had done was sent a letter.

He had no idea what she would think all his confessions, and how she would reply.

His heart was out on his sleeve.

Your move, Vortex.


	8. The 13th Amendment

**I'm Really sorry about the late update guys... thing have been... difficult. And all of you always pointing out my spelling errors, I type all these stories on my Windows Phone, because it is the only thing i own with Word on it... anyway, you probably don't want to hear my excuses.**

**Claimer: I DO own Jimmy Neutron. Didn't expect that, did you? Well it's mine.**

_-x-_

The 13th Amendment

_...can't do this anymore...lonely...the way you do...I need you... 5 days...coming to Retroville...Forever and Always, Jimmy... _

Cindy sat on her bed, staring at the letter that lay in her lap. She was going to see her Jimmy in 5 Days!

Wait... _HER _Jimmy? Jimmy is... well, Jimmy is Jimmy's. She defiantly did NOT own him, and according to the 13th amendment, it was illegal to do so. Plus, why would she want to anyway? He's just another thick headed, oblivious, obnoxious, smart, and handsome... err... stupid, and ugly boy. Although... she did like the sound of that, Jimmy Neutron _HER's_, not Carl's, or Sheen's, and CERTAINLY NOT _Betty Quinlan's..._

Cindy felt herself burning up, not just from the thought of that ugly tramp, but of embarrassment from the thought of being in the arm of a certain boy genius that was creeping into her mind. Cindy tried to distract herself from that thought, not wanting to confuse her conflicting emotions anymore then they already were.

Cindy looked at the Letter, and noticed that it was dated from 3 days ago. Jimmy was coming in _2 _days! She tried to conceal her excitement, but her attempt was futile.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Oh Cynthia!" Called her mother, Sasha, from outside her bedroom door. "Dinner is Ready!"

"Okay, Mother! I'll be right down!"

Cindy tucked the letter back into its envelope, and put it with all the other letters, inside her nightstand drawer. She made her way down the stairs, and for once in a really long time, Cindy Vortex found herself being happy enough to actually eat her food.

_-x- _

"Hey, Libs'?" Cindy said softly, and awkwardly, into the phone. She had been a very bad best friend the past couple months, completely neglecting Libby.

"Cin'?" Libby said, surprised. it kind of hurt to hear how shocked her friend was that she was actually talking to her. Cindy knew it was her fault though. "What's happenin', Girl?"

"Um, well you see... I was wondering if you would like to go shopping after school tomorrow..." Cindy said, nervously twirling the phone chord around.

There was a short pause, and Cindy was worried that maybe Libby and her were to far apart to hang out anymore.

"...I'd love that!" Replied her friend, in a much more excited voice then she expected. Cindy regained confidence.

"Great!" Cindy said cheerfully. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Ya! See you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye."

Cindy smiled and laid her head back onto her pillow, and fell asleep in mere seconds.

_-x-_

**Sorry it's so short... I've been feeling really discouraged about this story. Maybe some uplifting reviews might help? **


End file.
